Racial terminology
Racial Terms This is a page for racial terms in Warcraft Lore. Some are technical terms, and some are racial slurs. Half-Ogre It is unknown who first came up with the term "Half-Ogre" but it is used by all races of the world. Even by the esteemed anthropologist Brann Bronzebeard in his scientific reports. Half-Ogres do not appear to be insulted by it, and they also refer to themselves by the term. It is not likely a "racial slur" but a technical term, and a term of self-identity. The term "half ogre" was a racial slur used by the Orcs in the Third War. They referred to Rexxar as a "halfbreed" because of his mixed Orc and Ogre ancestry. They thought of him as a "half-ogre", refusing to acknowledge his Orc ancestry, because they considered Ogres to be racially inferior to Orcs. Half Orc It is unknown who first came up with the term "Half-orc" but it is used by all races of the world. Even by the esteemed anthropologist, Brann Bronzebeard in his scientific reports. Half-orcs do not appear to be insulted by the term, and they also refer to themselves as Half-orcs. It is not likely a "racial slur" but a technical term, and a term of self-identity. The term "half orc" is a racist term used by Humans who do not consider multiracial beings of mixed orc and human ancestry to be fully human. This term denies the human ancestry of these multiracial beings. It was coined by racist humans in the Second War who considered all multiracial Orcs and Humans to be bastard children. These children were perceived to be the product of Orcs raping defenseless Human women or Humans having sex with their Orc sex slaves. Half Elf It is unknown where the term comes from. Its used by all races on Azeroth to describe the group of half human and half high elves, and its even used by the esteemed anthropologist Brann Bronzebeard. Infact Half-elves use it to define themselves, and while humble hold some pride in the term. So it appears to be a technical term and term of self-identity rather than a "racial slur". (Warcraft RPG) Halfbreed The term "halfbreed" was used by Orcs and Ogres to refer to Rexxar in the Third War. It was used to negate Rexxar's mixed Orc and Ogre ancestry, excluding him from either society. Green Skins The term "green skins" was used by Tyrande's confidant in the Third War to refer to Orcs before knowing their real name. This term denies the unique ancestry and identity of Orcs, focusing only on the color of their skin. Their green skin has been the main source of dislike by Humans. This can be seen in the grunts of the Third War, claiming "It's not easy being green." Goblinoid Goblinoid is a sub-category of the term Humanoid. It is unknown who came up with the term "Goblinoid". It is used very few times in an "scientific" and unbiased technical bestiary manual by an unknown author. It is a technical term rather than a "racial slur". Note: While Goblinoid is used to describe certain races that share similar characteristics, it does not mean that they are all related to "goblins". Some ignorant Humans in the First War and Second War used the term Goblinoid to reference the the Horde. They grouped Ogres, Goblins and Orcs with a single physiological term-- Goblinoid. This was partly based on an imagined physical similarity, since Ogres do not have any apparent physical similarity to Goblins. High Elves have more physical similarity to Goblins in their ear shape than Ogres have to Goblins. Orcs, Goblins and Ogres do not even have a common lineage. The term mostly gained popularity due to the perceived savagry of Orcs, Goblins and Ogres at the time. Humanoid Humanoid is the technical term used to describe roughly human like species. That is "having human form or characteristics". In earth terms this refers to races, that walk bipedal, have 2 arms, and a head. In warcraft terms it refers to any sentient race that share at least some similarities to basic human build, at least from the torso up. Dryads for example are considered "humanoids" even though they have beastial lower bodies. Not all humanoid-like creatures are considered humanoids however, and many are classified as Giants, or Undead. In some cases there are smaller sub-categories within term humanoid, for example, Goblinoid. It is a technical term, rather than a "racial slur". Note: While humanoid is used to describe races with similar characteristics, it does not mean they are all related to "humans". Giantoid Giants are a sub-category type of humanoid, but of the very large sort (above 3 meters/yards or so) and larger than most Ogres. This includes most semi-intelligent large humanoids and some intelligent. Note: While giant is described races with similar characteristics, it does not mean that all giants are related. Pointy Ears Garithos referred to Kael'thas by the term pointy ears in the Third War. This is a disparraging remark was made to remind Kael'thas he was not human. It was used to put him in his place, since the Alliance at that time was dominated by Humans and High Elves had little land holdings or social power in Azeroth. Dwarf The term dwarf was the term humans gave to the race of short, stocky, and bearded smiths once known as the Earthen. At the time the Dwarfs did not know that the word literally meant "dimunitive". They are glad they weren't called worse by the humans, for example "beard-men" or "rockheads" or something like that. The name stuck, and now all races around the world use it to describe dwarves, even the Dwarves themselves. While it might have originated out of an apparent racial slur, today dwarves are proud of the term, and do not see it as being a negative terminology, and infact gladly call themselves dwarves. Brainless Dwarves Garithos referred to his Dwarven infantry as "brainless Dwarves". Garithos believed Dwarves didn't have any intellectual accomplishments. He perceived them to be racially inferior to Humans. In the Second War, Dwarves were used as cannon fodder with explosives strapped to their backs. There were Dwarven Siege Engines in the Third War, which were made by Dwarves and the fact they were constructed by Dwarves negate Dwarves as being brainless. But Garithos was blind to that fact in his biased ignorance. Category:Lore Category:Warcraft RPG